This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Developing digital imaging systems for intermediate voltage electron microscope (IVEM) is the objective of this core project. In the previous year we have written a complete set of plug-in communication modules for the Tietz and Gatan camera functions that will enable accessibility through the Web. These cameras are now being used in the development of new optical sectioning functions and tomography routines via the Web. We have since developed new automated eucentricity algorithms and mosaicing techniques to acquire large field images with these systems. We rely on in-house JAVA based software to integrate multiple systems from multiple manufacturers using communication modules. In this current funding period, we have strived to complete the integration of the modernization of the instruments in the laboratory. We have begun the process of combining all of the microscope, stage and camera control into a single control package. This integration being undertaken through a collaboration with David Mastronarde at Boulder Colorado to produce a generalized version of SerialEM tomography software that runs on all of our IVEMs. In particular, we have made progress to extend the SerialEM open source solution to accommodate the control of our custom CCD and Direct Electron Detector systems.